Most modem multi-occupant buildings have a network interface unit, which includes a plurality of customer bridges. Each customer bridge provides an interface between the external telephone network lines and the internal lines of an individual customer. The bridge typically includes a standard RJ11 jack that is attached to an output wire termination connector through an RJ11 plug/cord assembly.
The customer bridge assemblies are typically mounted to a sheet metal panel, and then each bridge is connected to the external telephone lines by manually running wires behind the panel. This is a time consuming, labor intensive procedure.
An alternative design has eliminated the mounting panel, and instead has used a printed circuit board (PCB) instead of wires. For example, an insulation displacement connector (IDC) has been used having PCB type terminals on its bottom, and lead-wire receptacles at its top. The connector is seated directly on the PCB, with its bottom terminals forming an electrical connection to the printed circuit on the PCB (for example, using plated through-holes or vias). This solution, however, leaves much to be desired. If the diameter of the bottom terminals is too large, the diameter of the vias too small, or the terminals are not precisely aligned with the vias, force may be required to seat the terminals in the vias. If force is applied to seat the bottom terminals into the PCB, the PCB may flex, damaging the fragile printed circuit paths. If the connector is pulled, it may fall out of the PCB and become lost.